


Inexhaustible Companionship

by Hammarbomber



Series: The Days After the Final Depression [2]
Category: Aeromorphs, Original Work
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, First Time, Hammarschmied Aeromorphs, Impregnation, Knotting, Near Death Experiences, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammarbomber/pseuds/Hammarbomber
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Days After the Final Depression [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011363





	1. Chapter 1

Inexhaustible Companionship

By Hammarbomber on Furaffinity.net

“We're transferring you to a different post, Lieutenant. An isolated island, code-named Varinjr. Not enough Aeromorph Structural Maintenance engineers there, and you're the only one that can be redeployed in any acceptable timeframe, mainly because they're having problems with this one.” The Corporal spoke, leaning back in his chair slightly, the picture of the aero in question face-up on his desk.

“An A-Ten? How so besides their usual anger management problems?” another voice asked, a head of coppery-ginger hair, standard military cut, visible over the back of the chair the owner was sat in, the picture a sliver visible over his shoulder.

“That's why you're being moved there, they haven't got a clue what's wrong with it-” The Corporal began to speak again, only to be cut off by the man being transferred.

“ _Her.”_

“Sorry, forgot seeking equal rights for aeros ran in the family, Hammar.” The other man spoke, a chuckle coming from him shortly after, continuing his explanation. “Anyways, biomedical staff from Varinjr says she's aggressive towards men, and she's framed a few for disorderly conduct, so we're sending you as a last-ditch effort. Let's hope you figure out what's wrong with her before she frames you too.”

“How long do I get to pack?”

“Hmmm...... Three hours. A See-Five Galaxy'll have a pre-fab quarters structure in it, that's your ride.”

TIME SKIP, 2 AND ¾ HOURS

“Alright, got my clothes, tools, and personal effects. Now, to find that See-Five on the ru-” Hammar spoke, not hearing the pilot that was flying him to Varinjr approach from behind over his own voice.

“Lieutenant Hammar?”

“GWHA-!” came from Hammar, the man whipping around, hand on his revolver in readiness, “Oh, sorry. Yes?”

“The See-Five's this way. Got your things?” the other individual motions, jabbing a finger towards a large hangar.

“Yep. How long of a flight is it expected to be?”

“Nearly a day to. Pre-fab quarters are mostly built if you want to be in it until touchdown.”

“Ok. Thanks for letting me know so I don't have to find an uncomfortable bench to sleep on somewhere inside the cargo bay.”

TIME SKIP, 24 HOURS

A thud came from outside, tires pealing shortly after.

“Hello, this is you captain speaking. We've made touchdown to your new home, and will be off-loading you and your dwelling shortly. Enjoy your staaay~.” came over the internal PA system, earning an irritated groan from Hammar as he got out of the admittedly too-hard bed, sole briefcase clicking open as he changed into uniform, a surgeon's scalpel crossed over a wrench.

He opened the front door with a click, approaching an intercom next to the main cargo door and keying it open before a question rolled from him, slight annoyance in his voice.

“I know I'm stuck here for an indeterminate amount of time, but you didn't have to put so much _sass_ in the announcement! Regardless, how long will it be before they start unloading and relocating my quarters?”

The response came not a heartbeat later, slightly tinny from the speaker it arrived through, “Around a few hours. Best use that time to find her hangar.”

“Ok. Thank you....?”

“Lance Corporal, sir.”

“Thank you, El-see.”

TIME SKIP, 3 HOURS

“Second Lieutenant John Hollis Hammar reporting for duty, Lieutenant Colonel.”

“Call me Horoschmidt, Es-el. You okay with the placement of your quarters amongst the hangars?”

“Yessir.”

“Good, because we don't have any other empty lots covered by, quite frankly, ancient anti-aircraft batteries. Report to First Lieutenant Hendrick's hangar, I have her on what amounts to house arrest until you get there.”

“Yessir!”

'That's.... a new development. Aeros can have officer commissions..... which'll make figuring out what's wrong with her harder.' Jack thought to himself as he left the base of the Air Traffic Control tower, speedwalking towards the misbehaving Hawg's hangar, head held high with determination to complete his task here as swiftly as possible.

“Varinjr may be a remote island in the Pacific, but I've seen my fair share of what happens to aeros that are cooped up for too long.” He whispered to himself, rapping firmly on the metallic door with his knuckles.

“Hello? Ef-el Hendrick? ”

The sudden rapping on her door startled Ashley out of her tension, withdrawing her hand from where it had worked, cheeks a slight pink from her self-stimulation. “Who’s there?!”

“Your new mechanic. May I come in?” came the response, slightly muffled by the hangar walls.

“You weren’t supposed to be here for another few hours!”

“Blame the time zones, not the pilot of the See-Five. Permission to come in?”

“Hang on, hang on. Damn heat, Should’ve warned me about it.” Shuffling and scraping proceeds to flood through the hangar doors, like a upturned bucket as she rearranges the equipment and furniture to how it was before her impulses got the better. “Alright, you can come in now!”

The knob on the door clicks loudly as he turns it, almost like a prison door being opened with the volume.

The first thing Hammar sees of her is the striking heterochromacy she bore, the targeting iris changing the soft blue of her left into a bronzish-orange, a single word leaving him, “Wow.”

“What?” she asks, holding her right arm straight down, her left hand nervously rubbing her elbow, trying not to look at him, her weight shifting from one foot to the other, the action causing her digitigrade jointing to become prevalent

“Your eyes, I’ve seen aeros with heterochromacy before, just not to that degree.”

She finally looks up, and was breathtaken at what she sees. Ginger hair, hazel eyes, lean build, standing at five-foot-seven, and reasonably stylish glasses, blue-tinted metal frames, the lenses no taller than an inch, no wider than two, it had seemed that a higher power had created him to compliment her. “Y-You’re my mechanic?”

“Yes. Something wrong?”

Flustered, she responds “N-NO, Noth-thing’s wrong, just…..” she sighs, “I…….. wasn’t expecting a ginger. Used to be one, before this.” She gestures to herself, arms crossing beneath her breasts, pasties concealing her nipples.

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

A tense minute of awkward silence pass, Hammar examining her form, guessing her measurements from where he stood.

'Appears to be five-and-three-quarters feet tall, so not a bad height for an aero of her model. Hips look like they're thirty-five at their widest, and her waist.... maybe thirty? Breasts look to be 32Cs as well, so they won't affect her fuel efficiency all that much. Regardless, she's in good external health, so it's probably an internal problem or psychological.' Jack thought to himself, before briefly realizing he's been staring at her form.

Jack speaks up first, “Anyways, now that…… rudimentary introductions are out of the way, let’s move on to proper ones. My name is John Hammar, Jack Hammar if you wish.”

“Ashley. Ashley Hendricks, serial number 906 of Squadron 1105.”

Jack sighs, “I can’t believe they assign aircraft-style serial numbers to you guys. Have they no soul?”

“What’s wrong with having an aircraft-style serial?”

“Nothing inherently, it’s just that I view it as demeaning, inhumanizing. In my eyes, slapping an aircraft-style serial on an aeromorph is like branding a slave. I know it’s per-standard-protocol for the Air Force, as it can help with wrecks, but we can use DNA to ID the mutilated remains of an aero such as yourself.” Jack says while gesturing his hand up and down Ashley’s height.

“You….. still view us as human? We barely have any humanity left!”

“You’re just as human as the day you were born, not reborn. It isn’t how one looks on the outside that determines their race to me, it’s how they view themselves. I’ve encountered plenty of aeros that had suffered inhuman treatment, even though I’ve only been in the service for three years. Hell, when I get leave, I throw the blights that aeros have to endure on a daily basis into the public eyes! That’s why there’s separate hangars for non-sentient, non-living aircraft, which I prefer to call ‘dead aircraft’ and aeromorphs. Still hate how they implemented natural reproduction though. At least it isn’t mitosis. Wonder what that would b-“

“You’re rambling.”

“Terribly sorry, Ashley. My…… speech-train-car-thing gets away from me time-to-time.” Jack says, doing a slight flourish with his right hand, this time shifting his weight slightly, left hand coming to his hip.

“Anyways, why do you think of us as equals? We….. We can kill a man with a single round.”

“So can other men. What makes me think of aeromorphs as equals isn’t because I pity you, and others like you, but because ‘mechanic’ is misnomer. Doctor with a maintenance license is better suited to describe those assigned to make sure aeros are in peak form. Your core organs, core organ systems, they are _identical_ now to the way they were before the conversion process, which is why so many survive it. The only things that are altered by the nanites is skin composition, and bone, both in composition and strength, and in your case, skull density. That, is why I consider you equal.”

“This may seem random, how old are you?” Ashley ask, tilting her head by twenty-five degrees and pointing at Jack.

“Twenty.”

“Wow. Just a year shy of me. You’re far smarter than you look.”

“Mainly because I have Asperger’s, a high-functioning form of Autism, aaaaaanndd I may very well be suffering from Borderline Personality Disorder from being cooped up in a room for a decade with only a bed, a small personal library filled with non-fiction articles, and music. More than plenty of time to think on theoretical tech. It was by choice, the Valparaiso School system tried to strongarm my mother into letting them assign me to a special-education class every day, the entire day I was at school. They would’ve only hindered my development.”

“Sounds rough.”

“It was. Alright, let’s get started with a physical. Let’s hope you’re not in heat, as that’ll be awkward for the both of us.” Jack said, motioning towards the scale in the north-eastern corner of the comparatively small hangar. As Ashley walked towards it, a familiar warm began to grow between her legs, putting dread in her heart at the thought of accidentally orgasming to this man she had just met, when the contact was supposed to be professional.

Noticing the look upon her face, and her visible pupil dilated, “You alright? You’re feeling one of three things right now, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Ashley responds with, too embarrassed to tell the truth, and secretly hoping that the aluminum bonded to her skin hides her severe blushing. “Just get on with it, and please hurry!”

“Alright,” he said, “I know an aero in heat when I see one.” he continued shortly after, a chuckle coming from him as her pupils shrank slightly in reaction to his comment

“Well, other than the heat, you’re healthier than an operating room is clean. I’ll place a request for anti-aphrodisiacs, at least until you settle on either a male, or it passes.”

“Thank you. Can you go now?!” Ashley responds with, a little more venom in the words than she meant.

“Alright, alright, just be careful, especially if your GAU-56 isn’t locked.”

“I will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV: ASHLEY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘The heat, it’s becoming unbearable. I wish I hadn’t asked him to leave, that cute recluse of a mechanic. Maybe, just maybe I can get off and stay calm enough to think of a way to get him under me, let him fill me with his seed.’

Her hands obeyed her instincts, her right moving to her slit, her left to her breast. “Oh fuuuuck, Ashley need it, too strong.” It started slow, sliding up and down, sending rippling euphoria through her body.

“Jack, stop teasing, breed me.” A barely audible plea for her mechanic left her mouth. Her hand, it sped up slightly, creating a schlic-schic-shuc sound, slow and meaningful.

“Please, **fuck me.”** Slightly louder, schlic-shic-shuc-shic, slightly faster, her legs squeezing together lightly, head nodding softly.

“MORE.” Schic-slic-shic-sluc-schic, the other hand moving to a breast, fingers removing a pastie quickly, discarding it swiftly before the fingers began massaging the nipple it hid, the outline of the unmolested one showing through the pastie still covering it.

The fingers between her legs were gradually building in speed, “Yes, yes, yes. Just like that.” Faster and faster, huffs leaving her before quiet pants became her chosen vocalization for a time.

'Chk-lic!' came from her nose, the pleasure had somehow unlocked her gun, a slow spin creeping onto it, Ashley disregarding it in search of her own pleasure.

Faster and faster, schislischishishu, wwhhhiiiiiirrrr.

‘Oh god, just a bit more.’ she thought, legs squeezing tightly together, shaking near imperceptibly as she fingered herself, head rolling back as her spine arched, tail curling upwards towards the ceiling of her hangar, the hand upon her breast darting down to join the other in assistance.

“FASTER! YESYESYESYES! MORE!” The Jet cried out softly, head lolling back and forth, horizontal stabilizers resting against her knees, feet quivering and toes curling and uncurling from the ecstasy that rolled through her, back pressing into her low-quality bed, wings spread out slightly from their usual cicada-like pose from the force.

“ _ **OHGODJACK!!!!!”**_ _ **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!**_ She bellowed out, head whipping back as her toes curled for the final time, legs visibly shaking, her tail-planes touching her engine pods as it curled tighter, eyes squeezed shut from the pleasure, mouth opening and closing as she shook, the girl's legs squeezing together tightly as she came.

“Yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, zzzzaaaatfeeeelttgoooood.” The Thunderbolt murmured out, tail falling limp slowly, her ankles lying against the bed as she was washed away in the tides of the high radiating through her form, hands pulling away from her intercrural space slowly as she faded to sleep.

In the afterglow, Ashley failed to realized that her instincts, her desires, would only spiral further and further out of control for her mechanic, only will the flames of her heat, and the flames of her heart, would be controlled by his ejaculate, even if it doesn’t fertilize her ova.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV: 3RD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!** _

“Well. Ashley got off. You owe me 300.”

“For fu……. Fine. Don’t spend it all. After all, there’s still the bet that she’ll get knocked up.”

“What’d you two bet on?” intervened Hammar, headed towards the hospital on base after filling out Hendrick's physical report.

“NOTHING!” both members of a B1’s ground crew replied.

‘Where in the blazes is the requisitions building?’ Hammar thought to himself. The airbase was more a city than a military installation, including the layout.

‘Was this place designed by civil engineers? There’s usually a requisitions office no more than a mile from the barracks, or did they design this place _before_ I lobbied for aeros to be treated as equals?’ Annoyed, Hammar decided to ask the next serviceman that passed him to direct him to it.

“Come on, come on, there has to be some sort of map somewhere around here!” The Aero-mechanic whisper-shouted to himself, glancing around for anyone who has been on base longer than he has.

“Something wrong sir?”

‘Finally, a lucky break.’ “Yes. Can you direct me to the requisitions building?”

A moment of contemplative silence from the serviceman. “About 5 kilometers North-Northwest of where we are now sir.”

‘OH COME ON! USUALLY THEY’RE TOWARDS THE SOUTH! _WHAT INCOMPTENT CONTRACTOR THAT KNOWS NOTHING OF MILITARY TEMPLATES WAS HIRED TO LAY THE FOUNDATIONS OF THIS PLACE?!’_ Jack thought to himself, psyche flailing about in exasperation.

With a slight tone of irritation in his voice, he thanked the serviceman. “Thank. You.”

After around an hour of walking northward, Hammar finally managed to find the requisitions building, and entered. Inside, anywhere between a few dozen and a hundreds automated robots milled about, fulfilling placed orders and taking inventory, ninety percent of the facility sealed off by meter-thick bullet-resistant glass walls, with a terminal towards the south of it, a menu displayed brightly upon it.

‘Huh. Honestly thought a person would be sitting at a desk, behind a terminal to fill orders. Then again, this is a rear-line base.’ Hammar walks up to the blue-glowing terminal, an automated voice prompt greeting him, “Please show ID or list serial number.” Flashing his ID to the terminal, Hammar was granted access, a cheerful beeping chime going with.

“Hello Mechanic. Please enter nature of request, and amount needed.” NATURE OF REQUEST: Anti-aphrodisiac medication. AMOUNT: One bottle, containing 90 pills. ………………….. REQUEST GRANTED. ESTIMATED WAIT TIME: (5) HOURS.

“Could be a worse wait time, just gotta find a way to pass it now.”

\------------------------------------------------------ 5 HOURS LATER---------------------------------------------------------------

WAARUWAARUWAARU

“HUHWHA-?! Oh, just the delivery alarm. Hope Ashley doesn’t pin me down, bad enough she's got figure-hugging markings, like that soft grey band going up from between her thighs.” Jack said to himself, glasses off-kilter from his startled wakening.

‘Can’t believe I fell asleep. Old habits die hard, don’t they?’

After nearly an hour of walking south-southeasterly, Hammar arrives back at Ashley’s hangar, and enters through the door, only to smell feminine juices mixed with spent gunpowder, hearing quiet snoring that the less attentive would miss, and to see Ashley passed out on the closest things aero get to a couch, an old single-sized matress.

‘Should’ve told her that her heat can cause……… malfunctions, of sorts, if she gets worked up enough. One good thing about their instincts though, especially their heat and rut ones, is that they won’t allow harm to come to invalid targets.’ “Ashley.”

She moves slightly.

“Ashley.”

“mmmrn.”

“Ashley, wake up sleepyhead.”

“……. OH FUCK! I’MSORRY,ITHOUGHTILOCKEDI-“ Jack shushes her by placing a finger over her mouth.

“Not your fault, apparently they forgot to tell you when you changed that an aero in their time of the year can experience arousal-induced malfunctions with minor….. _systems,_ dare I say, such as switching the safeties off on their trait weapons. Luckily, instincts, urges that just seem right given the circumstances, prioritize avoiding serious injury coming to invalid targets. Got the pills, by the way.” Jack said, drawing the bottle from his pocket and shaking it slightly.

“Thank you.”

“Also, did you know members of a B-1 ground crew put some kind of bet up? Don’t know who, but I think it was you getting off.”

“Ignore them. We’re basically civilians granted access to military grade munitions, that’s how infrequently command gives us orders.” Ashley spoke, taking the bottle gently from his hand, an urge to hold the hand in hers making itself known softly.

“Hence why this place is more city than military base?”

“Yep. A few of my friends that I made actually had kids with their mechanics.”

“Not surprised that aeros can have kids with people. What about aero-on-aero couples with kids, any of them?”

“Nope. You wouldn’t believe how angry command gets at even the thought of it.”

“Wow. Also, while I was trying to find the requisitions building, which turns out this city-base is entirely different from my understanding of bases, I found a schedule. They have you slotted for gunnery training in a month, I think.” he said, getting up before looking around for the pastie she discarded in her solo tryst.

“What time is it?”

“Eight-o-nine, almost eight-ten. Thinking of turning in?” he inquired, the pastie in hand, offering it to her.

“Yeah.” Ashley says as she gets up to retreive a small bottle of water to take an anti-aphrodisiac with, taking the pastie in the open hand before putting it on swiftly, the off-white circle of vinyl just barely visible against the cream of her anterior. “How long do these pills last for?”

“Twenty-four hours, why do you ask?”

“If it’s not too much to ask, can you share the same bed with me?” she spoke, downing a heat suppressor shortly after asking.

“I see no reason not to. Just, don’t be surprised if you wake up on top of me feeling full, but the pills should prevent that from happening.” Jack answered, a slight pause of trepidation in his speech as he moved onto the bed, sitting upright.

\-------------------------------------------------TEN O’CLOCK THE NEXT MORNING--------------------------------------------

Hiiiissssssssssscrackle. Cracle poppop.

“Mmmmmnnnnea.”

“Come on Jackhammer, time to wake up”

“Grruuhh.” Jack moaned out, sitting up with mild discomfort. “Remind me to lobby for better beds for you guys, back’s stiff.”

“Made eggs.” Ashley spoke, “Well, the closest approximation to eggs using that dehydrated egg white powder.”

“Eh, used to be worse. Early on, just after World War Two when we had worked the kinks, so to speak, out of the nanites, they gave aeros nigh-rotten, unpalatable rations. My grandfather changed that.”

“What was his name?”Ashley quizzed, canting her head slightly at Jack's small story.

“Lyle Egolf. Got a lot of Germanic in me.”

“I think my grandfather served alongside him in the Korean Conflict. How’d he do it?”

“Showed the generals the food, and the unfit-for-combat state the food caused, and told them that he would defect, with the knowledge on how to make the nanites, to the Communists if they didn’t give aeros similar quality, if not identical quality, rations as common grunts.”

“Grandpa said he had a lot of guts, but to threaten defection in front of his highest superiors to ensure aeros got good food? Your grandfather was crazy, then again, it seems to have skipped a generation.”

“It very may well have. Anyways, best we eat, as I’m not sure when we’ll get the chance again today.”

‘GRRuuuMble’

“Ashley was that you?”

“Yep.”

\------------------------------------------------One Month Later--------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’ll do fine, Ashley. It’s just pre-range jitters. Don’t let it get to you.”

“I hope so. To be honest, this is the first time I’ve done a gunnery drill.”

“Remember, even Patton was a recruit at one point.” Jack says as he kisses Ashley’s cheek, causing her pupils to dilate, Jack now knowing she enjoyed it. While her skin may not show it, he _knows_ she’s blushing underneath. “Go, have fun.”

Over a PA system, the Lieutenant Colonel, full name Kenneth Horoschmidt, barks “AEROS, TO YOUR DESIGNATED TAKEOFF POSITION! ON THE DOUBLE!” so loudly they both flinch slightly, Ashley's shoulders jerking up slightly as her wings twitch outward minutely, Jack visibly jumping. Ashley’s the twenty-third in the positions, so this will drag on for quite some time.

\----------------------------------------------SEVERAL HOURS LATER--------------------------------------------------------------

“AERO NUMBER 906 TO THE RUNWAY!”

Jack was startled awake by the PA's volume, the drill seargent making no effort to turn it down despite the more civilian attitude of the base, and then realized he called Ashley up.

\------------------------------------------------------POV:ASHLEY--------------------------------------------------------------------

My takeoff looks good, getting a solid running start, one bound, two bounds, passing 130 MPH, third bound gets me off the ground.

“906, PROCEED TO GUNNERY RANGE 5.” Seargent Horoschmidt snarls through the PA system.

“’Understood, sir.’” I reply, uncertainty in my voice. The pill was supposed to last a day, right? Then why do I feel like I'm gonna burst into flames? Maybe you should radio the LC, see if there’s any way I can postpone the run until I've taken another.

Too late, instead of the hormonal heat resurfacing, an intense, searing fire detonated in the right engine, damaging my left.

“WHAT THE HELL?! GET FIRE CONTROL AND MEDICAL CREWS TO GUNNERY RANGE 5, 906 SUFFERED A MID-AIR ENGINE DETONATION!”

“Shit!” was all I could shout as I struggled to maintain control, the explosion having sent shrapnel through my primary and secondary control surface systems, and heavily damaging the surfaces themselves, unaware that a second explosion is about to occur, this time, in my right sternal fuel tank.

_ **KA-THOOM.** _

Ringing was all I could hear, pain flashing white at the edges of my vision, reduced to monochrome from the shock, faintly aware of all the alarms, the failsafes, that were installed in the conversion, triggering, blaring, warning me about…….. something. I can’t remember what. All I want to do is sleep. Stop the blaring, the tinnitus. Just, sleep.

**THUMP.**

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

“I DON’T WHAT HAPPENED SIR! THIS SEEMS TO HAVE. JUST, HAPPENED!” 

That voice, it seems…… familiar

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

“WELL YOU BETTER FIND OUT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO 906, OTHERWISE YOU’RE BEING COURTMARTIALED HAMMAR!”

Beep.

Beep.

“Ashley, you awake?”

“Ashley, please give us a sign you’re in there.”

\-----------------------------------------------POV:JACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the past five years of being raised around aeromorphs, many being war veterans, I've NEVER seen this kind of damage, even to an A-10.

“Ashley, you awake?”

“Ashley, please give us a sign you’re in there!” A tightness began to creep into my throat, difficulty keeping my voice steady as well.

“PLEASE!”

I sob. I legitimately sob. Even when my grandfather passed away a tear never tried escaping.

The damage? The severity of it was like someone had shoved a frag grenade into her sternal tank, and hit her engine with a 105mm fragmentation round.

“Please. Don’t leave me, Ashley. I lost too many, be it by death or distance. I can’t lose you.”

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep. Beep.

The rhythm. It changed.

Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep.

“Ashley, stay with us. We’re almost there.”

Beep. Beep.

“We’ll fix her sternal tank.” a field medic states, his tone flat and calm.

Beep. Beep.

“What about her engine?”

Beep. Beep.

“Her left one will need new blades, but it’ll heal. We’ll have to build a right one from scratch, which can take months.”

Beep. Beep.

“Let me help with her engine.”

Beep. Beep.

“Let the profession-“ the medic began to speak.

“SHE’S AN A-10, HER ENGINES ARE MINATURIZED TF34 GENERAL ELECTRIC TURBOFANS! Please, let. Me. Help. I'm an Aero-mechanic, I have the know-how to get it to integrate near-seamlessly.” I cut him off, glaring into his eyes, and, if I could, his very soul.

Beep. Beep.

“Very well.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three weeks since the explosion, and still no definitive cause of the catastrophic engine failure. Jack, while not having concrete proof it was brought about by the horrendous living conditions, had a theory it was. He just needed proof.

Ashley had regained consciousness, but was still bed-ridden until the nanites within her had regenerated the fuel glands meant to supply the sternal tank within her anatomy. Thankfully, (or regretfully, depending on your point-of-view,) the nanites were also capable of regenerating a good portion of an aero’s endocrine system, which had meant she had regrown her breasts, but her heat had affected the subroutines in such a way that they had become a 34 D, instead of a 32 C, as they were before. The IV drip of fresh nanites to help her heal had reduced the severity of her heat to a degree where she doesn’t ‘blush’ whenever Jack enters the room, a small blessing that she could relish in.

“Hammar, have you figured out what caused 906’s detonation?” Came a question, muffled by the walls of her hospital room, Ashley recognizing it as Horoschmidt’s.

“No sir, but I do have a few theories.”

“Theories don’t mean shit, Hammar!”

“Not until they’re proven. What I theorize is that something, not sure what, crawled into her right engine while w- she, slept. She did allow me to see the inside of her quarters-hangar, and it was more prison cell than troop barrack. To be honest, this is the first time I’ve heard of, let alone witnessed, an engine explosion. If we renovated the quarters-hangars of the aeros to meet normal troop requirements, this may be a one-time occurance, which can be written off as a freak accident. You do realize that if this happens to an F-35 or F-22, they’re as good as dead, not from the impact, but the detonation.”

“…….. Damn it…………. Very well, I’ll report the occurance to the brass and your recommendation. We can’t risk losing those aeros.” the LC spoke up, the venom having left his voice at the revelation.

“Thank you, sir.” Jack retorts, before the door to Ashley's room swung open and shut in less than a second, him being on the near side after the swift movement.

She sits up, pain clear upon her face, but a smile showing through regardless, Jack bolting to her side when Ashley winces.

“Easy Ash, easy.” Jack reacts, slowing her movements with a hand upon her shoulder. “You know how your ribs are.”

“Yea-h, ow. That hurt.” Ashley retorted, grimacing from the pain, and the faint memory of the explosion. “How’d it happen?”

“I have no real idea, it’s possible something got in your right engine while we were sleeping, and it didn’t let itself be known until you reached cruising speed. As for your sternal tank rupturing, the automated fire systems were taken off-line by the engine explosion, thus allowing the flame to travel down the ducts.” Jack responded, making various hand gestures in the process. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like. Shit.”

“Stupid question on my part, at least in regard to pain.” he responds, hand on the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Oh. Well, now I don’t get the sudden urge to pounce you every time you walk into the room.”

“Heheh. I’ll start working on your new engine, get it complete before you’re discharged.”

“WAIT. _DISCHARGED?!”_

“Your younger sister was the one that requested it. Sh- We, the ground crew, me, your mother and father, nearly lost you. When I heard what she requested, I asked the generals if I could be assigned to you, not as a military conscript, but as a physical trainer and lifestyle-adaptation assistant.” Jack explained, taking one of her hands in his and squeezing gently, before bringing it to his cheek and placing the palm on his face, his eyes soft and filled with concern.

“Be- Bethany? She’s here?” Ashley asked, a little stunned. “How long?!”

“Yes, a little over two weeks, and only it’s only been a year since she opted.”

“Opted……… She _does_ know that the process isn’t easy to reverse, right?” Ashley asked, pulling her hand away from Jack's cheek softly before placing it against her canopy markings, dropping it to her lap as she finishes the question.

“Standard pre-cautionary procedure to tell them that it's not easy to reverse. Another thing I did request though was that your trait weapon remain functional.”

“What model did she choose?” the Jet asked, more concerned about her sister than her own form.

“F-35.”

“Ca-can I speak to her?”

“Hang on a moment.” Jack says as he stands up, walking out of the room.

“ASHLEY! WHATHAPPENEDAREYOUALRIGHT?!” Bethany screams, barely holding in tears of relief, nearly tackling her sister.

“OOOOOWWWWW!”

“S-sor-ry, I’m j-just glad you’r-re alive! The whole base heard the explosion, we thought the ammunition dump had gone up!” Bethany asked, still in hysterics slightly.

“I’m alright. Well, as alright as a girl with a cracked ribcage can be. You nearly tackling me doesn’t help. How’d Jack take it?”

“I….. don’t know. Best bet is to ask Horoschmidt, or one of the doctors.”

“Alright, I’ll ask one of the doctors when they come in to replace the IV bag. Are mom and dad here?”

“No. Mom’s not in the best of shape for travel, and Dad’s afraid of getting shot down. Mom started crying, Dad just sat there in shock.”

“What’s wrong with Mom?”

“……………… How do I put this…………… She’s losing her breath, her physician may have to force a conversion to keep her alive, and you know how she is.”

“All those years of smoking catching up to her?”

“Yeah. She has late-stage lung cancer, so far it’s only benign, but its growing faster and faster, so they’re afraid of it becoming malignant.”

“She settle on a model?”

“Civilianized P-47, air show markings.”

“Ah.”

A click came from the door before it began to swing open, footfalls in the hall making the rush of the hospital known.

“I should be going now. See you later Ashy!” Bethany said, turning towards the door and waving, body language still saying her emotional state hasn't recovered fully.

“See you later too, Beth!” Ashley returned, a hand raised in parting as she sat back up carefully.

The door swung fully open to reveal Dr. Alia, a shortish balding man with circular wire frame glasses, with the one-way mirror film on the outward-facing side of the lenses.

“Alright Ashely, let’s change out zat IV bag.” the squat doctor said, waddling over to the pole the empty bag was hanging on, a fresh one tucked beneath his arm.

‘He's.... German? Didn't expect that.’ Ashley thinks to herself.

“Doctor?”

“Ja?”

“Do you know who Jack Hammar is?”

“Ja, ze mechanic that’s assigned to you.”

“Was he with me when I arrived?”

“Ja, he provided CPR, according to ze paramedics. After you two had arrived, we lost you for thirty seconds. When ve got you back, he started weeping. I know who he is ze grandson of, and served alongside him, and was later a member of the Hammarschmied nanite development programme. There is ein trait thee Hammar blutline is known for, and zat is stoicism in the face of emotional stress. To vitness a Hammar show emotion is a great honor in peace, but in war or stress, a debilitating omen many allied troops have learned. When a Hammar shows emotion, ze only viable options are to retreat, or fight with unbridled anger and ferocity. He cares about you, Ashley, more zan he shows.” Dr. Alia explained, flicking a step-stool open, his further actions lost to her.

‘He……. Loves me?’ Ashley thought to herself, a flurry of emotions running through her mind, distracting her from the real world.

“Ashley?” Jack asks, waving his hand in front of her face.

No response.

“Aaaaashleeeeyyy”, purposely drawing out the vowels in her name.

Still no response.

‘Hmph. Must be thinking about som-‘ “MMPHMMMmmmmmm” Hammar’s thoughts are abruptly interrupted by Ashley pulling him into a deep kiss.

“Mmmnnm.”

“Nnmmnm.” While his mind may be distracted by the kiss, his body isn’t.

“Mmmnmmnnmn.”

Ashley breaks their intimate liplock, a look of….. lust, love, some kind of attraction on her face.

“Ashley? You alright? Dr. Alia said the fresh nanites should hold of the symptoms of heat until you’re healed.”

“Yes, but it’s not the hormones talking.”

Jack was silent for a few moments, eyes darting around the room erratically in thought.

“What’s the problem? F6F got your tongue?”

“Noooooooooo,” Jack says, a deep blush across his features, “It’s just…… I’ve never had much luck with finding a significant other, let alone one that’s…… Well, one that I find attractive. Not just your proportions. I know what kind of damage you can handle, what kind of damage you can dole out too. Doesn’t help that the bassiness of your gun makes me giddier than a schoolgirl.”

“Really?” Ashley asks incredulously.

“Yes. Really.” He responds with similar composure to when they first met.

“Did you make the new engine for me?”

“Oh yeah! I did, the surgeons made sure that all I have to do is bolt it on. Your tail, please?” Jack replies, presenting the new engine and an open hand.

Ashley shifts her tail towards him, but not quite reaching him. He reaches for it, only for her to move it just out of reach, eliciting a ‘Really’ expression from him, causing her to start laughing.

“Alright, let’s not strain ourselves Ashley.”

“Your face! Bwaha! I never thought I would see someone pull off the unamused Night Fury face as well as you did!” Using the distraction she inadvertently made for herself, Jack grabs her left tail surfaces, eliciting a quiet, and rather cute, squeak of surprise from her. “Noooooo, don’t touch them, it tickles!”

“Have to, to make sure it attaches and secures correctly.” While what he says is true, it doesn’t mean Hammar won’t exploit it when she’s fully healed.

It takes a bit of fiddling, and unintentional tickling, to get her new engine on, and does so with a solid click, which the sensations that creates sends Ashley into a short shiver, starting at her tail and only stopping at the chambers of her GAU. A notification appears in the extreme edge of her field of view, the pre-programmed sound startling her slightly.

“What was that?”

“Nothing out of the norm for an aero, Jack. The notification letting me know it was attached properly spooked me, that’s all.”

“Ah. Well, I suppose I’ll talk to Dr. Alia, see if he deems you fit to leave the hospital. I know what it’s like being cooped up for a while in a boring room.”

“Alright!” Ashley says with glee, excited to be out of there, despite only being conscious for a few hours. ‘Maybe I can get one off before he comes back, my gun should stay locked this time around.’ Just as she begins to reach down, an intense pain in her chest, just above her heart protests, forcing her to stop and draw breath through her teeth. She attempts to continue reaching down, only for it to get worse. ‘What the hell?! This never happened before. I’ll have to ask Jack about it.’ Only when she withdraws her hand does the pain lessen, and eventually stop. ‘Oh fuck. OH FUCK. _OH FUUUUUCK._ ’

\--------------------------------------------POV: JACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dr. Alia?”

The stout, semi-rotund man answers “Ja, Herr Hammar?”

“Based on Ashley’s healing rate, is she cleared for dismissal from the hospital?”

“Let me see, you have to remember, her ribcage was nearly shattered by ze explosion.” Dr. Alia responds, pulling up her recent medical records and scans done over the past few weeks. “Hmmmm…”

“Something wrong, Doctor?”

“Nien, nien. She’s free to leave, but I would be careful around her, Herr Hammar. It vill not take long for her heat to start affecting her again, and based on these scans, it has only increased in strength. I doubt anti-aphrodisiacs will last ze whole vierundzwanzig, twenty-four, hours.”

“Tha-…. Danke, Dr. Alia.”

Thunkthunkthunk

The knocking on the door catches Ashley’s attention, causing her to bolt upwards into a sitting position, to which her ribs let out a light ache in tantrum. “Yes?”

The knob clicked as the door slowly swung open.

“Jack! What did he say?”

“Good news and bad news, which do you want first?”

Ashley’s face fills with dread at the prospect of the bad news, instantly, but unwillingly, imagining the blast had taken her fertility. “B-bad news, please.”

“The pills might not hold up to how strong your heat has gotten, good news is that Dr. Alia cleared us to leave.”

Ashley’s face still bears the look of dread, but for an entirely different reason.

“Ashley, you alright?”

“Y-yeah, just trying to fathom how I would handle a heat that strong.”

‘That explains why my heart didn’t want me to rub one out. It wants the real thing.’ Ashley thought to herself, a question being spoken by her shortly after, “Just a quick question, how….. how do aeromorphs have kids? Girl ones, to be precise.”

“Well, it kinda depends on the model she is, and what ‘race’ the father is. Clutch si-“

“WAITI’MGOINGTOLAYEGGS?!”

“Only if they’re fertilized, anyways, clutch size varies from model to model, as well as how….. sensitive, she is. If she doesn’t come easily, or at all, from external stimulation, or it takes at least an hour for a ‘quickie’, then she’s oviparous, the ones that _need_ penetration to occur are typically reflexive ovulators, meaning the amount of times they climax directly translates to clutch size, and _way_ more often than not, how many kids they have. If they peak within five minutes of starting, then they’re viviparous, or in layman’s terms, they give birth to live young, babies. As for those of fixed offspring count, the larger a gal is, the more they’ll have.” Jack explains, moving to sit by her thighs on the gurney, back toward her left, his eyes locking with her softly.

“……..”

“Ashley?”

“……………… It takes me more than an hour to get off by myself just by rubbing it, and I ‘plateau’, so to speak, when I use a toy. It’s always at the edge, just when I’m about to climax.” She explains in a hushed tone, a visible blush creeping onto her face towards the end.

“How long was the toy?”

“Five inches, why do you ask?”

“Typically, reflex-ovulators have anywhere between a six-inch tunnel to a twelve-inch tunnel. The depth varies with model again, and, luckily, I know the depth of a reflexive A-10, that being six inches. The typical humanoid penis is six to seven inches long.”

“Alright, as soon as I’m healed, _**I am pinning you down and riding you all. Night. Long.”**_ Ashley said, the artificial iris shifting to a pink color slowly before fading back to the dark bronze at a snail's pace.

“Ehehehehhhh…….”

\----------------------------------------ONE WEEK LATER, AFTER FINISHING TRAINGING DRILLS-------------------------

“Ashley, look.”

“Hrm?” she responded, gradually opening her eyes, the glow from her right being akin to the scene before her. A sunset, the sky a beautiful Lithium flame, a deep, deep red towards the sun, shifting towards a pink behind the clouds, the half-hour of sunlight turning them a gradient Calcium flame, shifting white away from the sun, and casting skyward shadows, through the shadows a few bright stars can be seen, with the gentle crashing of waves upon the shore of the city-base, which the military had decided to repurpose it into an aero, and aerophiliac, haven. Away from the blight, the conflict, of men.

“It’s………. Beautiful. Not as beautiful as you, though.” Ashley quipped, turning towards him, her tail curling off to her right before she leaned against him softly, the aforementioned appendage curling over her legs in her position change.

Such a compliment, one that Jack had rarely received in his youth, made his cheeks flush with a combination of pride and embarrassment. “We might want to head back home soon, otherwise, we may get lost.”

“How about, we stay out here, and sleep under the stars, and perhaps more?” she chirps, nuzzling under his right jaw softly, arms wrapping softly around his nearest one.

“Only if I get to be on top.”

“ _H_ _mm…. Let you be on top and blow early, or pin you down, and make sure we both have fun?........... Nope. Not going to happen. Hope you got spare balls, cause I’m going to drain them.”_

“WAITWAITWAIT! The reason I wanted to be on top was so that I could take this!” Jack says, a whisper-shout tone creeping into his voice towards the end, pulling out a bottle of gel capsules filled with a silvery fluid with his free hand.

_“What’s in the capsules?”_

“If you promise me that I can be on top for one round, I’ll tell you.”

_“Fiiiiine. Second go you can be on top. Now, what’s in them?”_

“Prototype-coded nanites. They’ll slightly modify my physiology to induce rut, and while I’m in rut, my ejaculate volume skyrockets to just under a liter, sperm concentration goes to two hundred billion per milliliter, and I get ridges, spines, and a spiny flare on my cock, the spines being cartilaginous, made of the same stuff in the soft part of my nose. Iiiiiiiii also become an A-10 aero, but with personal flare to it.”

_“’Personal flare’ meaning what exactly?”_

“Meaning that while I wouldn’t look like an A-10, I would still have the GAU-56, as well as an oxy-acetylene/potassium nitrate shaped charge, the latter also being a trait weapon.”

 _“Hmmhmhmhmhmhm.”_ Ashley chuckles, _“I like the sound of that.”_

She roughly shoves Jack over, sensually crawling on top of him, all civilized thought gone from her mind. She just wanted him, and wanted it now.

“Wait, Ashley, let me take th-“ Jack was interrupted by her kissing him, a hand of hers moving to put one of his upon her bosom, her eyes closing from the pleasure flowing from her lips, her slit between her legs puffing up slightly from it.

One of her hands is already at work on unfastening his pants, the pheromones being carried out on her breath entering his bloodstream where-ever they landed, slowly but surely making him half-mast.

 _“Hnng, come on, come off you stupid barrier!”_ She exclaimed, while trying to keep her voice down, clearly frustrated at their unyielding nature. Ashley finally decides to just rip the fastener off, forgetting there’s a second, although far more yielding, barrier.

She pushes the irreparable jeans down, completely ignorant of the Hanes briefs blocking him from penetrating, instead opening the bottle and placing a capsule between her teeth, holding it there, fully intent to feel him change beneath her. She places both hands on his chest and pushing herself up, her slit moistening as she starts to grind against the fabric of the briefs, the wetness she was leaking allowing her to slide up and down his length, her sensitivity down there high enough to allow her to feel his heart beating through the pinned rod.

Upon feeling that, she knows their destruction isn’t necessary, using her tailtip to push it down while she deepens the kiss, the capsule still between her teeth, only giving him moments to grab it with his own when the lock breaks for brief gasps of air.

His hands start running up and down her back, sending heated, pleasurable shivers down her spine, sending her even further into her feral desires. He finally bites into the capsule, hard enough to get a secure grip on it, yet soft enough to not rupture it. Caught off-guard by his finesse, Ashley ever-so-slightly shifts her weight exerted on him to his hips, Hammar seizing the opportunity to roll what he planned a single half-revolution, but underestimating Ashley’s reflexes, the Jet rolling with him, planting both her hands on his shoulders as she returns him to his back, a lusty humming coming from her.

Ashley, in an attempt to deepen the kiss again, accidentally hits his jaw with enough force to rupture the capsule, the contents absorbing nigh-instantaneously into his bloodstream, Hammar’s cock growing to attention, the tip just barely touching the base of her tail as she pulled his briefs down with her right foor, the dull talons at the end of her toes assisting in the motion by hooking the waistband.

 _“Heh, looks like I win this round.”_ she said as she aligned his gradually morphing tip to her entrance, a quiet gasp leaving her mouth as she began to slide down its length. A whimper followed as her hymen gave, no more than a milliliter of blood escaping. Further and further down she slid, her heat mirroring her progress to the point where she thought she was going to melt, an ounce of fluid leaving her gash.

A pulse from his length drew forth a moan from the freshly-deflowered Thunderbolt, a second one when she hilted. She stayed there several seconds more, feeling the spines grow in, the ridges fill out, and the crown come to being. Sliding up, the ridges bent upwards, scathing against her already-sensitive G-spot, instincts nearly forcing her down, her eyes worked shut, a quiet whimper leaving her as she continued rising, wanting to see his new length.

Ten seconds later, and with an audible pop like a cinnamon bun tin, and Jack was out, still standing at full attention, heartbeat causing it to throb gently as she backed her hips up, her torso lowering between his legs and her face mere millimeters away from the pulsing rod, watching it shift from a soft pink to a midnight blue at the base, a glow becoming brighter towards the tip, shifting to a sky cerulean. Along the underside of the turgid pole scutes half-an-inch in length had grown in close to his urethra, dull-needle spines six millimeters in length covered the areas not covered by their larger number, gentle ridges, nearly gentle waves on the vertical river standing before her eyes, upon which many of the smaller spines were mounted, had increased his girth by half at their widest, a quarter at their narrowest.

At his base, a deflated knot which alit her eyes with truly feral desire, his tip was designed for achieving painless, exceptionally pleasurable cervical penetration, two inches wide before curving inward toward his urethra, the flesh around it only an inch in diameter before his meatus protuded slightly, a canopy-like swell on the side towards him. His length had grown to seven inches, his crowned head would come to rest just behind her cervix, each shot of his seed laced with neurotransmitters that would cause insenstiating pleasure.

Without her body to block her view of his testes, they swelled to the size of golf balls, the sack first aluminizing before darkening to a jet black, the process spreading across his body. Her heat, going unbearable, caused her legs to fold, causing a controlled drop back onto his length. She leaned forward, supporting all her weight upon her arms, and started slow. Quiet gasps of pleasure left her mouth each time she rose, back arching carefully as she did so, the scutes flicking her entrance but not fulfilling their role.

 _“Ooooooohhhh, that feeelss soooo good.”_ A quiet growl left Hammar’s throat, the pleasure accelerating his change. One hand went down to their carnal meeting point, rubbing her clit, slowly at first, picking up the pace as she did, the second tracing along the leading edge of her left wing, the sensitivity working against her, the evidence of such shown by her body shivering gently, her canal tightening around him.

_“_ _Please, Jack,_ _ **BREED ME!”**_ she screamed out, losing all strength, and falling forward upon him. He seized this opportunity, rolling quickly and pinning her, varying the speed and rhythm, driving her nuts, a hand bolting to her chin and coaxing her into another kiss, the other gripping her hip, flesh submitting subtly to his fingers as moans began to leave her, muffled by their oral war game. He broke the kiss, the hand on her hip moving to her leg, gripping her foot in the middle before pushing it up slowly, the joints folding the limb to her. Jack's hand moved the projection so as to make it hold her up on her side, her own hands digging into the grass beneath them in the roiling flames of as-of-yet unfulfilled satisfaction, her eyes clenched shut, the artificial iris a bright pink hue, even visible through her eyelids.

_“Faster, faster! I want to cum!!!”_ She begged, the lovemaking getting loud, the wet smacks of flesh against flesh slowly shifting to sport a slight metallic thwap. Ashley looked up, just in time to see his wings grow in, a grunt emanating from him, and not one stroke later he had control of them, lightly beating them against empty air, and soon, he had lifted her up just enough to get his wingtips beneath her, the look in his eyes showed that she was riding a fine line between his instincts, and his rationale.

His chest pushed out, an inch with every thrust, until it had reached six inches further forward than when he was human. He squeezed his eyes shut, Ashley’ lust-addled mind couldn’t piece together why, until he opened them again, a striking poison green, then she realized, he was a predator in bed, just as much as she thought herself to be, despite this being her first. His head shook, and he looked forward, as if in flight, as it stretched forward an inch every thrust, his hair being absorbed back into his body, forming a canopy, his teeth retracting before extending again, as sharp as scalpels, low growls escaping his throat, before looking back down at Ashley, pupils slitted. He sharply pulls out of her, causing her to yelp at the sudden emptiness.

 _“W-why’d you pull ouuuuut!?”_ she cried, before he turned her over, breasts in the sand with her Aphroditic rear in the air, her knees pushed beneath her as she flagged to him.

“This, is why.” Jack said, his voice a good octave deeper than before, a slight purr in his tone. He planted a hand on either side of her waist as his legs warped from the plantigrade stance they were when he was human to a similar digitigrade of hers, the joints clear as day even when still.

‘Oh god, his voice deepened. He better knock me up with this, I’m on the verge.’ Ashley thought to herself, distracted for naught but a moment before she realized he had her waist in his hand, the other lifting her chest clear of the beach, pulling her vertical in a half-second, her tailtip flicking in anticipation unconciously, the stabilizers showing a faint hint of pinkish hue on them.

A sharp yelp left her throat as he penned her again, his left hand shifting south as he began nipping gently at her shoulder, thrusts causing her to jump up an inch before falling back down, each driving push creating a sodden ‘Pwap’ as he drove home, a low growl leaving his throat each time.

A gradual knot began to form within her, desperate for release, her head shaking back and forth, breaths huffs as her hands darted to his forearms and guiding them to her inner thighs, fingers tight around the extremities, whines of desire coming from Ashley.

“ _Stop teasing me, Jack!”_ _W_ _ap. Wap. Wap._ His large testicles swung beneath him, now having swollen up to the size of tennis balls, pulling close to him as he seated within her, slight swishing coming from them in their motion.

“ _Oh, fuck. FASTER!_ _ **BREED ME! IWANTTOFEELYOURSEEDINME!”**_

_Wapwapwap_

As they sped up, juices began to leak off the couple, Hammar hugging her, grunting, growling, and hissing as his pleasure built, instincts controlling him. Ashley begged, and begged for him to breed her, unaware of just how well he designed the nanites in him for that role. As it continued, they got just a little louder, a little faster, her libido through the roof, a prevelant pink hue across her features, dominant just below her eyes and between her breasts, Jack's hands moving to them, pastie-covered nipples swiftly becoming visible as he discarded the coverings, cupping both gently in his palms, massaging them softly, fingers caringly tugging at her nipples, small beads of milk forming.

“ _I-I THINK I-I-I-I-!_ _ **F-FASTER!**_ _”_ Ashley cried out, pushing herself back into him, his hands moving back to her waist before bolting to her hips, fingers kneading her tissue softly.

“I’M C-CLOSE TOO.”

Their session quickly grew rough, Jack’s growling growing louder with every thrust, Ashley’s pleadings growing louder and more urgent. Soon, Hammar’s knot swelled too large to slip in with normal thrusts, and Ashley had grown too sensitive to care, only caring about cumming and nothing more. He shoved her forward, hands slipping to her mons as his footing shifted, planting his pads firmly into the soil as she held her chest up weakly with her arms, mouth open from the pleasure.

“ _Shoveitin,shoveitin! I don’t care if someone sees us joined at the hip,_ _ **I JUST WANT TO CUM!!!!!**_ _”_ Ashley cried out, hands fists in the grass as he hammered against her, the scutes flicking her clit, her tunnel gripping tightly on him, her body quaking from ecstasy overload, only her plateau keeping her coherent.

Jack’s knot kept rolling in and out, in and out, while the truly feral parts of him took control, forcing her down, amplifying her pleasure tenfold. His teeth slid out slowly, a blue glow coming from his nostrils, a blue line rolling down his spine slowly, the engine pods upon his tail spinning up with a quiet whine.

The knot had lodged within her with the sound of a champagne bottle opening, forcing her orgasm. Hammar’s growls, while they were quite at first, grew and grew, his seed-spheres tightening up to him, the pleasure he felt causing him to clamp down upon her left shoulder, the nanites within his saliva leaving a minor scar, his cock dangerously close to releasing his load. With a tremendous roar tearing from his throat as he raised his head skyward before a bolt of blue left his mouth as he released her shoulder, GAU firing throughout his orgasm, and Ashley letting rip with hers, everyone knew what had happened that night, and to welcome new arrivals within the next few months.

“ _YESYESYESYESYESYESYES_ _ **YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!**_ _”_ Ashley called out, the pupil of her artificial iris pulling into a heart while a muted pumping sound came from within her, the knuckles upon her fists having lost all color, even the colors granted by the nanites. Her toes clenched tightly, body twitching as she fell limp, tongue just barely sticking out with pleasure, eyes glazed and half-lidded as the afterglow took her.

Jack stood over her in a quadripedal stance, panting heavily, pupils quivering as he fought to regain control from his instincts, them demanding he breed her again while she was recovering, arms and legs trembling from his own. He tilted his head down to the softly-bleeding wound on her, licking it with a care and attention only a doctor could provide, his nose flaring wider as he took in her scent, his instincts loosing the fight against his rationale, his pupils widening for good as a purr subconsciously left him, pushing himself up.

He placed a hand on her rear, gently brushing his thumb over a marking he hadn't noticed before, a Night Fury curled around the Venus symbol, tail behind the circle of it. Jack reached down, a hand looping beneath Ashley and coming to rest on her sternum as he lifted her up, moving so she rest on top of him, belly facing hers, noting her quiet slumber and the lack of snoring, her tail curling around his as he laid down, wings curling around her before he spoke in a whisper.

“I love you too, Ashley, and I thank you for giving me a person to adore.”

He kissed her nose lovingly, hands coming to rest on her left waist, her right pressed into him, unaware of the crack she had opened in her left eye, a hand moving onto his right shoulder as he plummeted into a deep sleep, purring rumbling through his chest like a snore.

“You're welcome.” Ashley mumbled, her afterglow finally pulling her into the same realm it pulled her mate.


	2. Morning Dew to New Year's Mist

Morning Dew to New Year's Mist

A sequel to Inexhaustible Companionship

By Hammarbomber on Furaffinity.net

A quiet keen came from the tree-ringed clearing, the source being the now-bound-by-child couple. It was muffled and feminine, the dawnbirds' songs stopping at the gentle sound, a soft hum replacing them as Ashley woke, hands shifting from her husband's waist as she rose slowly, tail loosely twined with his. One danced along her form, coming to rest beneath her navel while the other traced down one of Jack's arms, pausing at his wrist for naught but a moment before fingers braided with his.

“Jack?” the Jet asked softly, the only response a slightly-irate huff from the stealth A-10 that laid beside her, a hand moving to cover a closed eye, denying the shining sun the opportunity to glare into the optical organ.

“Jaaaack.” Ashley cooed, the hand holding his moving to his cheek, thumb brushing a zygomatic arch as she repositioned herself, that same hand leaving his face as she supported her weight upon it, a leg splayed out fully, the other gently bent beneath her as her hip pressed into the grass beneath them.

“Nmm.... Fiv-five more minutes.” the Stud let out, rolling over, and onto Ashley, slowly, a hand landing on her hip gently, earning a slight chuckle from her.

“We need to get back, my HUD's telling me it's nearly noon.”

That, earned a reaction from him.

Jack's hands bolted from where they were prior to being told the time to beneath his shoulders as his knees pulled themselves up beneath him, the motion giving impetus to his body, the male on his feet in less than a second, eyes blinking away the sandman's grains as he offered a hand to Ashley, his fast motions making her jump slightly.

“Should've let me know when you first tried waking me, didn't want to get up because cuddling you felt too nice.”

She took his hand softly as she came to her own feet, drawing close to him before she spoke again.

“It's... not just because it's noon. I.... think I'm pregnant-slash-gravid.” Ashley whimpered, nose low as her tail wrapped around her leg in anxiety, hands on Jack's shoulders as she pressed her canopy markings against his chin.

Silence came from him at her statement, before she felt hands go to her hips, a tail spiraling around hers gently before he spoke.

“We're in this together, Ashley. I'm not the kind to abandon someone if a life-changing event is involved, and _you,_ ” He paused for a moment to peck her softly with a kiss in front of her nare-flaps, “Are going through a life-changing moment, and one that I caused no less. We'll raise them together after they hatch, and I'll do my time for knocking you up by having a share of the incubation done. A large share, a good four months if I remember the values correctly.” Jack spoke in a hushed tone, hands moving to the small of her back as he kissed her softly, his tail squeezing hers sympathetically, his own nose brushing against her chin.

“O-okay.” she replied to him, a hand of hers wiping a small tear that was beading up away as they broke the hug slowly, Jack nuzzling against her endearingly before taking a hand of hers and smooching the back as if he was a noble greeting their queen, a snail's pace to the action.

“Want to walk there or fly?”

“Can we walk back? I don't think my womb's done sending my emotions haywire.” Ashley answered him, a slight stagger to her first few steps, Jack appearing not a second later and draping an arm of hers over his shoulders.

Several minutes later

“I have a question, Jack.”

“Yeah?”

“Why'd.... Why'd you choose to go aero?” Ashley asked, no longer supporting herself on him, a slight stumble here and there as they walked along the black-sand shore, waves lapping gently in the silence dotting the couple's conversation.

“Well... A multitude of reasons. The way flight felt for me the first time I rode in a small aircraft, think it was a Cessna, and... I didn't feel quite right calling myself human. Kinda like how some aeros aren't used to calling themselves an aeromorph shortly after the change.”

“Huh. So you did it because you didn't feel right with your body?”

“Somewhat.” Jack answered, shrugging minutely before continuing to speak, “I also had depression, nearly 'Storage Syndrome', if you will. Thought of becoming anything capable of flight brightened up my day a little.”

“'Storage Sydrome'? Never really heard of that.”

“Simply put, it's like cabin fever but more.... different, the best I can explain it. Kept itching to go to the places I enjoyed being, kept wanting to go to the local airport at home, see what aircraft were there and if any pilots were willing to take me along for a joyride. Only reason I didn't was because I knew I'd get strange looks from others. Part of the reason I joined the Air Force, actually.”

“So... you did it as an anti-depressant method?”

“Pretty much.”

“Huh....”

“If you don't mind me asking, Ashley, I have a question.”

“Yes, Jack?”

“What were your parents like? As in how did they react to your change, how they behaved towards you afterwards?”

“They... My dad kept calling me every week until he found out Varinjr was a Coast Guard city-base, think he was afraid of losing me.”

“He was a Nam Vet, wasn't he?”

“Yeah.”

“Then more than likely the reason. You're a kind soul, Ash. War? War.... it can change someone.”

“How do you know that?”

“Saving Private Ryan. Watched it before I was old enough, nearly broke down during the first five minutes during the opening scene, the bit where they stormed the beach, actually. Think that was when I started loosing my creative edge until a few years ago.”

“Sooo... Dreamworks really did get it detailed enough to cause the vets who saw it to leave the theaters before it progressed.”

“Yep. Even had amputees as extras play soldiers who got limbs blown off.” Jack explained, slightly nonchalantly

“Oh wow.”

“Anyways, your mother? What was she like?”

“She... wasn't really thrilled with the idea of me going aero. Same reason as my dad, but she's more conservative than he is.”

“Religious or no?”

“Not the 'hellfire and brimstone' kind, but it shows frequently. What about yours?”

“Dad was a Marine Drill Sergeant that got transferred to the motorpool for not being strict enough on the recruits, Mom was.... I want to say a paper-plant worker when she met him, I'd have to ask. Pretty sure I don't have to go into too much detail about their love-life since I'm genetically related to the both of them, but after my younger sister was born, he couldn't quite fully adjust to civilian life and started straining the relationship, eventually to the point they divorced, think I was five or seven at the time. He re-married several times, then got caught with pedophilia, so he's in prison for I think another seven or eight years.” Jack responded, gesturing during his explanation every so often.

“What about your mom after the divorce?”

“Started working at Ferguson to try to support us, her and my two sisters and me, but wages were shit. Went to nursing school when I went into middle school, at which point the school system tried strong-arming her into letting them put me in spec-ed, which she fervently refused... and caused her a great deal of stress along the way, to the point she nearly threw a book at the superintendent's head from rage. She pulled me out of the system to have my grandmother homeschool me, but the program she chose I wasn't too fond of at first, so we switched to Kay Twelve, that online public school you probably heard about. Earned her Ar-En's license shortly after I was enrolled there, and still an Ar-En to this day. Heard I got into the Aero-mechanic core, which she was somewhat happy about. Reason she wasn't totally happy about it is because she was afraid the Brass would station me towards the Middle East or the like.”

“Huh. Sounds like she cares about you.”

“Oh she does. Though learning I found romance down here'll make her immensely happy. Never had much luck or gumption to get a girl back home.”

“Heh. Bit like me, then. Never had a good bite from guys, if you will.”

A small chuckle left Jack at Ashley's comment, a hand taking hers sweetly.

“Looks like two love-lost hearts make a love-bound couple, eh?” Jack said, pausing his gait to pull her into a kiss, free hand coming to her hip caringly, before shifting to just below her navel before speaking again, “And a passion-forged clutch, as well.”

This time it was Ashley's turn to chuckle, ceasing the hand-hold they had to place both on his shoulders, fingers snaking around to his nape before she spoke in a whisper, “Definitely.”

She kissed him endearingly, before breaking the hug she had started to continue walking, shifting her gait to that of a runway model's, her tail swaying exaggeratedly, just high enough for the bottom of her thigh gap to be visible to him between steps.

“Now, Jackhammer~, _beatyoutothebase!_ ” Ashley blurts out, taking off into a sprint, Jack bolting after her and gaining.

One hour later, back at Hammar's quarters

Quiet giggling could be heard from the behind the door, as well as playful admonishments before a knocking resonated through the room, hurried movements and hushed speech reaching the message-runner's ears.

“Youanswerit,youdon'thaveathirdlegtoworryabout!”

“You answer it, at least your markings hide it!”

“Fine, fine, but don't blame me if we get called out!”

Footfalls approach the door before it opens to a crack, a poison-green eye with a squarish pupil looking through it, fingers curled slightly around the edge.

“Yes?”

“Jack Hammar?” The message-runner asks, an unamused expression on his face.

“Yes.”

“News from the mainland, if you can call it that. The government's collapsed from financial strain, was told to run from quarters-hangar to quarters-hangar.”

Silence came from Jack, shoulders slumping slightly.

“My mom and sisters?”

“On a flight here, one of the last supply runs.” The message-runner responds, turning away slightly before speaking again, “Also, most of, if not everyone, on the base knows what happened last night.”

The door closes with a quick creak, the sound of a body sliding down slowly against it shortly after.

Within Hammar's quarters

“You alright hun?” Ashley asks, sitting down in front of Jack, concern visible on her face caused by Jack's pupils contracting into slits, his 'ears' pinned flat against his head.

“They know.”

“Who does?”

“The whole base, if not a majority.” Jack says, eyes spread wide and staring off in the two-o-clock and ten-o-clock directions from embarrassment.

“About what?”

“Last night.”

“Oh.”

Jack snaps out of his embarrassment-induced trance, leaning forward slightly, arm on his knees before speaking again, “On the bright side, you get to meet my sisters and mother!”

“Oh, neat. Hope she likes me.”

“Pretty sure she will, but we'll need clothes.”

“Uhh....”

“Yeah.”

Half an hour later, armory-turned-fitting hall

“You certain this is a good idea?” Ashley asks, an ankle-hem satin dim gray skirt with a single slit up her right leg, stopping just about the knee, a touch darker than her own Compass Gray dark markings were, and a very low back Spanish Gray tulle tunic, the neckline cut so as to cover her breasts but not go over her shoulders, a v-cut dipping down between them.

“Yeah. I know my mother wouldn't have much of a problem with us being mostly nude, but my sisters would.” Jack responds, tightening a belt around his waist, a jet gray chiton extending just below mid-thigh on, modified sandals around his feet. “Besides, you look nice in that ensemble Ash. Good enough to walk the red carpet, in my opinion.”

A blush crept across her face at that remark, turning around slowly to see her back in the mirror they were sharing, her wings folding at the vestigal gear nacelles, tips resting just above her knees.

“Still don't like how low the cut is, seems like it draws too much attention to my tail.”

“We can talk to the outfitters about it later, the See-Five's on approach.”

“Ok. What's the rest of the cargo in it?”

“Not sure, but I imagine some cultivation tools and the like. Something to help the base-city become self-sufficient.”

Five minutes later, Industrial Hangar 3

“Calm down Ash, you're shaking more than a chihuahua. She's not intimidating unless you get her mad, which I _highly_ doubt you will.”

“I know Jack, but what if I-” Ashley was cut off by him kissing her gently, arms wrapped around her, hands on her left hip.

“You won't. It's hard to make a bad impression on her. Just be yourself.”

A huff left her as she leaned into him, nare-flaps flipping up as she released it. “Ok.”

She ran a hand over her canopy markings, Jack nuzzling her gently as footfalls approached, Horoschmidt pointing out major structures to the three women following him before he motioned to the pair.

“Jack!” the short brown-haired woman called out, hand waving.

“Hey mom!” was his response, waving her over before continuing, “Want you to meet Ashley.”

“Hello miss Hammar.” Ashley greeted the shorter woman, hand offered before she continued speaking, “Ashley Hendricks. Well, now Ashley Hammar, your daughter-in-law.”

Jack's mother took her hand and shook it once, his two sisters astounded at the revelation.

“Well, it's good to know he finally settled down. When was the ceremony?”

A nervous chuckle came from Jack at his mother's question, eyes looking away for a moment before darting back to her having found his voice, “It... uh, it do-doesn't reeaaly work that way with Aeros, mom. Long story short, two aeros that mistime it but have romantic feelings towards one another are married after that night. Which was last night.”

“Oh. _Oh._ So I'm a future grandma?”

“Yeah. Look on the bright side though, saves us a fair bit of money!”

Jack's mother tilts her head while nodding once before speaking up again, “True. But I expect you to support her, regardless of what happens between the two of you!”

Ashley was the one to respond to her comment this time, bowing slightly as she spoke, “Jack already told me he would, even going so far as to say he'd help incubate and raise them, Miss Hammar.”

“Ay, you can call me Kris, and Be, what do you mean by 'incubate'?”

“There's two different reproductive methods for Aeros, mom. Oviposition and live birth, the latter being seen on low to very low production number models of manned, non-anthropomorphic aircraft, and the former being seen on high to very high production number models.” Jack explained, hands going behind his back as he spoke before a question came from him, “You guys get a place to live yet?”

“Yeah, residental buildings to the northwest of here. They're getting our stuff there now.”

“Ok. See you around!” Jack returned, walking back towards his quarters-hangar, Ashley following shortly after she says her departing polites.

A few minutes later, in between IH3 and Hammar's quarters

“Something wrong Jack? Thought you'd be happy to see them again.” Ashley quipped, walking just behind him and to his left, re-adjusting her outfit every-so-often as they headed home.

“I'm fine, it's just.... I'm not sure. Not about our relationship, Ash, but how my sisters handled my new change and the news itself. It was sudden to them, not once over the several months before did I tell them about you.”

“So you're not sure how they feel about me.”

“Correct.”

“Well, things might work out eventually. Who knows, one might go aero.”

“God help us if one goes aero, it'll be like teaching a person a language you barely speak.”

“Oh come on, it won't be that bad.”

“I can see my younger sis falling in with the Bee-One crowd, my older the Ef-twenty-two, so _yes_ , it wi-” Jack began to explain, only to be cut off by the PA system, Horoschmidt coming through

“Attention Varinjr, clothes are no longer a requirement for meeting inspection standards, and aeros are no longer pressured to wear coverings for their reproductive parts.”

“T-that's new.” Ashley murmured, unease in her voice.

“Iiiii'll be home after I talk to the El-See, Ash. Gonna ask him what happened.” Jack retorted, the beginning being drawn out by similar emotions.

Base of ATC tower, local command

“Lieutenant Corporal, sir?” Jack asked, slight wariness in his voice.

“Yes Hammar?”

“Why is clothing and coverings now optional for everyone on Varinjr? Something bad happen on the mainland?”

“You know why the _last_ of the supply shipments showed up today?”

“Yessir.”

“No more funding. Of _any_ sort. Which means no more supply.”

“Still don't see why saying Varinjr is a voluntary nudist colony is relevant, sir.”

“Clothing's not gonna last long in this climate, Es-El. Means we're gonna have to be careful with how much fabric we use.”

“Ok, that makes a bit more sense, but not total sense. The ground crews and their families are gonna get sunburnt and back.”

“And _that_ is where you come in, Hammar. You know how the nanites work, so I need you to make one-time sunscreen nanites, similar to the photosensitive sunglasses that shift from transparent to shaded in a few minutes.”

Jack just sits there for a few moments, slight ridges that were his eyebrows having scrunched together in confusion before he speaks up again, stuttering at first.

“S-sir, th-th-the nanites don't quite work like that! I'd have to convert the whole base into aeromorphs to avoid permanent skin discoloration! Like this guy has glow-in-the-dark splotches that look like a Jackson Pollock at night kind of discoloration!”

“Then do it.”

“We'll have a population explosion! Something this island can't support, even with fishing! We'll have to go 'tribal' in regards to clothing, which means getting tanneries and palm groves set up.”

Several seconds of silence follows Jack's statement, Horoschmidt breaking it.

“.....”

“Sir?” Hammar asked, three-quarters-eyeing his superior out of mild caution.

“You're being put in charge of those tanneries and palm groves.”

“ _Sir?_ ”

“Still not rescinding my 'voluntary nudity' order, as you put it.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You're dismissed.” left Horoschmidt, the door to his office opening and closing hurriedly, footfalls growing faint as Jack bolted for his quarters-hangar, the sound being replaced by the whine-roar of jet engines as he got clear of the building.

A few moments later, Residential Hangar Alpha

The door to Hammar's home flew open before clapping shut, the thudding of a sprinting aero stopping just before the owner slammed into the other tenant, Jack huffing as he began disrobing, a thudding clank resonating throughout the small 2,540-square-foot abode.

“Ashley, you here?” came the shout, Jack's chiton fwipping to the floor shortly after.

“I'm here! Bathroom!” was the answer, muffled by the thin dry-wall used in the quarter's construction.

Jack bi-stepped his way up the twenty-tread staircase, the sound of his stride announcing when he reached the top, and its cessation when he reached the door to the room Ashley called from.

“Can I come in?”

“You're my husband, you don't really need to ask.” she answered, a lilting titter sneaking into her words at the end.

“Figured out why he gave a 'voluntary nudity' order: To save on clothes.”

“That's.... kind of bizzare.” Ashley answered as the door opened, the mirror fogged from condensation from her shower, a towel wrapped around her form as best she could.

“Hence why I asked him the reasoning.” Jack expressed, the click of the door closing behind him as he entered fully, approaching her.

Ashley looked over her shoulder, a soft smile working its way onto her face as she rotated on a ball of her foot, the other hovering gently as she did so.

“I need your opinion, Jack. Are my boobs bigger? It's... kinda hard for me to tell from the first-person-view.”

She removed the towel and hung it over a nearby rack, a hand cupping one breast as the other rested on her hip, the light gray of her front fading into a soft off-white towards her navel, two different color triangles on her hips, the upper a steel gray, the lower a worn asphalt, wrapping to her rear. “Certainly feels like it did.”

“May I?” Jack asked, nodding for approval.

“Again, you don't really need to ask, _especially_ considering I'm the one who asked if they changed.” Ashley spoke in return, the hand leaving her mammary and coming to rest on her thigh, the eggshell color hard transitioning to the same gray as her bust.

Jack moved behind her, hand gently cupping the feminine feature and lifting it up slightly, his other joining her hand where it rest on her form before he spoke. “They gained a cup, at most. Not sure why though.”

“That's what I thought.”

The hand of his upon her bosom left it, tracing down her body idly as the other slid up, coming to rest below her rack, the slate gray areolae concealing her nipples in the scattered-lit fog.

Jack's eyes wandered what parts of her form he could see, taking note of a weld-like scar running horizontal behind her right eye, the only imperfection upon her Venusian complexion, a blue-gray blending softly into the cadet gray of her chest.

Ashley's hands slid up her abdomen as she turned around in his caress, eyes partially lidded, the glow of her artificial iris softening to a gentle ember. She placed a hand on either of Jack's shoulders, nuzzling him in a way similar to how he did during their tryst, a quiet pleased tune being sung by her.

“ _There's no way to say this song's about someone else  
Every time you're not in my arms  
I start to lose myself  
Someone please pass me my shades  
Don't let 'em see me down  
You have taken over my days  
So tonight I'm going out”_

“ _Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the boys are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind”_

_“La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo”  
_

_“There's only me  
There's only you”  
_

_“La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you”_

_“All these places packed with people  
But your face is all I see  
And the music's way too loud  
But your voice won't let me be  
So many pretty boys around  
They're just dressing to impress  
But the thought of you alone has got me spun  
And I don't know what to say next”_

_“Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the boys are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind”_

_“La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo” _ Ashley pauses her siren-like performance to kiss Jack softly, a peck just.

_“There's only me  
There's only you”  
_

_“La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you  
When you were gone I think of you”_

_“I pretend the night is so beautiful  
Take a photo with the birds _ (Author's note: the translation of birds in this context is meant for girls) _  
La da dee  
La da da doo  
They won't see through my disguise  
Right here behind my eyes  
Replaying in my mind  
La de da”_

_“Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the boys are looking fine   
But you're the only one on my mind”_

_“La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo”  
_

_“There's only me  
There's only you”  
_

_“La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you  
When you were gone I think of you.” _ She pulls him into a deeper kiss, her rocket metallic nails brushing the short fronds on the sides of his chin, her battleship gray fingers tracing the bone slowly.

Jack breaks the kiss softly, letting her hold his chin as he spoke up again, “La Da Dee? Hehe,” he interrupts himself to steal a quick peck from her lips, “You know good love songs then, and kinda surprised me. Didn't think you'd be part-siren.”

He pulls her just slightly closer, letting her choose the distance between them.... which becomes none as her nipples contact him, Ashley starting the kiss again, nipping softly at his lips before pushing away softly, breaking the hug reluctantly.

“I'll be back in a few minutes, Jack. Just going down to Antoni's place, he was a tattoo artist before he went aero, mainly to see what the challenges were. He's also responsible for some of the non-standard marking seen around base.”

“What do you have in mind, Ash?”

“You'll see~.”

Antoni's Hangar Tattoo Palor

“Ah, Ashley! Bueno Dias. How's life?” an F-22 calls out, free hand waving to her, the other occupied by a tattoo pen.

“Good, Antoni. You know how some of the married Jets got a stylized 'Property Of Insert-Mate's-Name-Here' engraving-scroll ribbon tattoo over their... rear,?”

“Si?”

“Could you do one on me, but with tribal-style lines and a Night Fury head at each end?”

“Certainly! And congratulations! So it was you and...?”

“The Aero-mechanic Jack Hammar.”

“It was the new guy?”

“Yep” Ashley answered, finding an open seat nearby.

“I'll be with you shortly, Finn here wanted a cape tattoo.” Antoni stated, motioning to the woman on the inking chair before him.

“Ok.”

Several minutes have passed since Ashley entered, little to entertain herself with besides eavesdropping on the conversation between Finn and Antoni.

“How much luck has she had with finding someone to settle down with?”

“About as much luck as I would with a 'dead metal' aircraft, a manned non-anthropomorphic aircraft.”

“Huh. Jack, my brother, had bad luck too.”

Antoni pauses his work for a moment to glance between the only two in his parlor, head following his eyes before he speaks up to ease the sudden tension, “Well, I imagine you must've been proud of him, finding one of the hotties on-base and settling down with her.” As he finishes the comment, the tattoo pen in his hand buzzes back to life quietly, his work resuming.

Ashley blushes slightly at Antoni's comment about her, before tuning their voices out and closing her eyes gently, a thought coming to her.

'I wonder what it'll look like.'

'What what will look like?' Jack's voice sounded, echoing slightly and jarring her aware, a startled yelp leaving her as she looks around.

'J-jack? That you? And were are you?'

'Yeah? And I'm still at the hangar, why?'

'I think I can hear your thoughts.'

'What am I thinking right now?' he asks, silence following his words.

'I.... I don't hear anything.'

'Ok, so it's select thoughts. Maybe internal monologue. Makes sense if it were, a little.'

'How, and _why_.'

'Not sure.'

“Ashley? You ready?” Antoni asks, snapping her out of the events that just caused her to question her sanity a bit.

“Oh, yeah. I'm ready.” she confirms, walking over to the reposed chair and lying down on it, her wings towards the ceiling as they deploy, giving Antoni access to the area around the base of her tail, the pen droning to life.

Half an hour later

“Thank you, Antoni!”

“You're welcome, Ashley! Er, Señora Hammar!”

'Hope you like it, Jack.'

'Like what?'

'You'll see~. And stay in the bedroom until I tell you it's safe to come out!'

'Okay, okay. I take it what you got is a surprise for me?'

'Oh big time.'

Several minutes of sprinting pass by, Ashley's gait slowing as she approached the true hangar covering the quarters-hangar complexes, five per true hangar.

“Oho, Ashley's walking like she's on the runway! Wonder who the lucky dog is.” she heard from across the hangar, a mated pair of F-15s leaning against the wall, both nude but one lacking the typical equipment for his build.

“Only for my husband to find out!”

“Oh shit, you're mated! Congrats! What model?”

“Ay Ten, though not pure Ay Ten.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You'll just have to wait!” Ashley answered, darting into Hammar's quarters-hangar, a sigh leaving her unconsciously, anticipation in regards to what Jack's reaction will be. “Jack? You in the bedroom?”

'Yeah.'

'Good.' was all she sent in response, the sound of her paces telling him she was on the staircase for a moment before they changed on the slate slab in the bathroom, pausing for a moment as the towel rack spun slightly.

'Oh you tease.'

“Part of a healthy lovelife!” Ashley quipped, her footfalls approaching the bedroom door before she slowly twisted the knob, the springs in it protesting with creaks before the door groaned open, the towel around her wrapped high, the low edge just covering the widest part of her thigh gap, a narrow wedge of open air between it and her knees as she approached. She turned around and subtly undid the tuck that held the hiding garment up, her wings still tented over her back, her natural eye looking over a shoulder at Jack as he sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands slightly.

A 'hmpf!' left her as she let the towel fall, her wings swinging wide shortly after, the charcoal gray tribal tattoo arching above her tailbase, a Night Fury with its wings spread, tail reaching a few inches down her own, azure eyes barely visible. In sunset gold ink, the words 'Jackhammer's Fortune' ran across the wings, Ashley shifting her weight from one foot to the other playfully, the action causing the wings to appear to curl, the tip of the tail flicking as hers swayed from the motion.

“I... like. Very much like.” Jack said, shifting his torso forward and standing not long after.

“I thought you would. It's basically a wedding ring here, a good majority of the married Jets have one like it, or something similar, even though that's not the only marking I had added.” Ashley returns, turning around and taking steps towards him, hands taking his and placing them on her hips before raising both wrists up to eye level, two stripes spiraling down her arms for three turns, easily reminiscent of the invasion stripes from World War Two.

“What do you think of th-mmF?!” Ashley was cut off by Jack smooching her, his rush unsteadying her enough that a leg flew from under her, a hand of his sliding to her thigh, the other to her back, resting between her wingroots.

'I adore them.' She heard over their shared connection before he broke the kiss sweetly, lips hovering over hers as he whispered, “Not as much as the woman they're on, though.”

She encircled his neck with her arms, hands coming to rest on the scruff of his neck, fingers interleaving as she started the kiss again, pushing her breasts against his chest, nare-flaps opening as she huffed quietly.

Jack rocked his hips gently, his tip glistening with pre as it peeked from his sheath, her nethers not too far away. He bowed his head lower, barely-tangible pecks being dotted along Ashley's neck before a gentle bite came to her shoulder, the small scar tingling pleasantly at the contact.

She shivered as as the tingling rolled across her form, a slow sigh leaving her as she grazed a hand down his neck, journey taking it down his chest as a quiet rumble left him, kisses showering upon the mark his feralty left on her.

“Bah- bathroom, Jack.” Ashley sang softly, her arousal showing as a gentle pink below her eyes, the hand on her back trailing down her spine like a trickle, pausing for a moment on her bottom, flesh yielding slightly as he squeezed lovingly, the drifting manus ghosting over her skin as it gripped her thigh sweetly, lifting it slowly as she snaked her arms under his, the Stud's hands positioning her legs so as to cross each other at the ankles, just above his tail.

“Ok.” came from him, a minute whisper of a voice carrying it, his hands sliding back to her voluptuous thighs, fingers embracing them as he started walking, his right departing her skin for but a moment as he opened the access of their bedroom, lips stealing a kiss from Ahsley's, the act returned in kind as she lifted herself faintly, his flexing tip touching her lower lips weakly, each footfall causing her to slide down on the slowly-swelling tool an imperceptible amount, the sensation of it kissing them growing before he stopped, hands sliding to her rear gently, one leaving it to unbar the bathroom door before returning to her stern.

He let her support her weight upon her feet again as they entered, Jack flicking the frosted-glass door closed with his tail, Ashley turning on the arch-shower, polished bronze releasing a downpour of gentle-hot water before changing to a mist, the granite walls fading to a gentle mottled pink, the terra-cotta hue shifting to a gentle orange through the soft mist, Ashley's features growing delicate as well.

She approached Jack slowly, hips swaying as if she was sauntering down a catwalk, legs crossing with every stride, her pads being the intersection. The Jet paused before her Stud, inertia causing her to sway forward slightly, her body compensating unconsciously by her chest pushing up nigh-imperceptibly, a feminine hand coming to rest on his waist, her other on his 'auxiliary armament', heel pushed gently against it as she closed the gap between them, gentle bites on his lips as his hands neared her Junoesque figure, fingers rubbing gently against her skin, a sigh leaving her as one drifted down.

He lifted her crus slowly, thumb brushing idly as his length began to swell faster than before, her ministrations accelerating his arousal, the tip beginning to brighten and dim in time with his heartbeat, hips weakly thrusting into her hand. The hand that was upon his waist rose steadily, trimmed nails grazing over his nearly-non-existant papillae along his jaw in its journey to his shoulder, the other rising not long after.

“I... won't get double pregnant-slash-gravid if we do this, will I?” Ashley asked, minute trepidation in her voice as the wandering hand stopped on his shoulder, the other snaking its way to his scruff, fingers spread in the caress.

Jack kissed her gently before answering, the hand still on her hip gliding its way to between her wingroots, the one upon her thigh positioning her ankle above his tailbase, “No,” a peck, “You won't.”

He thrust gently into her, the entrance slicked by her own desires, the hand on her back closing the space between them further, her teats pressing gently against his chest, the keels denying them any closer contact. A squeak came from her as he slid in, a shiver rolling across her form as he pulled to the tip, the fleshy bristles ringing his crown protesting any further extraction.

Her tail wrapped around his calf, a gentle constriction as he took a step forward, a drizzle of water flowing down his form, the floor lighting causing previously-unseen and unfelt details to become known, little rivulets criss-crossing his body, directed through scales no larger than a bottlecap at the largest, the flow disturbed by the smallest like a brook disturbed by pebbles along its bed. Her inertia carried her beyond the ring of soft spurs before he nudged into her again, a quiet moan leaving Ashley as it happened.

A soft chirp left Ashley as Jack sunk to his base, tip nudging her cervix lightly, body tensing minutely at the contact. The Jet shuddered from pleasure as he drew from her at a snail's pace, pausing before pushing into her gradually as he guided her into a kiss, the hand on her leg moving to support her nape.

A huff came from him as he seated himself within her, another chirp leaving her, and then another, and another, their frequency growing gradually as their lovemaking continued, her hands working their way across her Stud's form as she babbled softly, muttering quiet confessions of adoration and fondness through their link as he slowly lowered her to the terra-cotta floor, daren't setting her upon it, breaking the oral war for only a moment to reposition himself, the hand on her nape now supporting her as he began panting, the hand between her wings going down to her buxom bottom, thumb resting atop her tail while the rest of his fingers lay beneath it, his thrusts gaining impetus.

The cease-fire he had called between their lips allowed Ashley the opportunity to nip at his shoulder as his knot began to deny him full penetration into her, the Jet's form tensing in time with his bumpings, muffled moans rolling through her with each tightening.

The hand on her rear gripped her tail tightly as his thrusts accelerated from a few per second to nearly ten, plaping rising up from their laps, Jack huffing loudly as he gradually got to his feet, the hand now free of load gripping her hip tightly, the other bolting to the unoccupied side before he began grinding against her, squeals and whimpers coming from his Jet before a 'PWOP!' came from their sexes, his tip kissing her entrance, begging for access to her feminal chamber.

Ashley threw her head back, a moan, lusty and desiring, leaving her as she opened her passage into her Chapel of Juno slightly, canal wrenching tight around him as he swelled minutely, a growl deep in his throat as he ground against her, twitching thrusts complimenting it.

Her artificial iris pulled its pupil into a heart, a fading pink lining it as her eyes rolled back from her climaxing, unaware of just how close Jack was to his. His roar snapped the Jet from her reverie of him, a muted 'Plop' coming from within her as his twitching stopped, his grip tightening on her as he came within her, body shaking as his seed flowed into her, two strings perceptible to her before he settled, his length flexing within her being the only signifier of his continuing crest.

Panting, Jack eased his hold on her, slow and gentle, pulling Ashley onto her feet as best he could with him inside her before he spoke, kind and hushed from exertion.

“Haa, Haa, H-how'd I do that round, Ash?”

The Jet in question kissed him affectionately, letting it linger before she broke away, tone light and lilty, “It... It w-was different from last night, I'll say that.” A pant, “Not as extreme.”

“Makes,” A huff from him, “Makes sense. I'm not in rut, so my production has died down a bit, just a few dozen milliliters more than a normal guy.”

She kissed him again before wrapping her tail around his, hands swaying gently to his shoulders. She felt his grip on her lessen as he walked towards the back of the shower, bracing himself against it shortly after.

A sigh left Jack as he lowered himself to the floor, tails still entwined with one another, legs spread slightly. His left hand departed her hip, reaching slowly up the wall before fingers skittered across a pair of knobs before grasping and turning them. Showerheads moved with each degree of twist applied to the dials, the water dancing across the twelve-by-six standing shower floor before it found its way over to the couple, Ashley letting out a chirp as the deluge washed over her, a soft trill forming from the vocalization before shifting to a purr, the sound permeating her words as she queried something from her mate.

“How, how l-long are we gon-na stay tied like thi-hies!” The question shifted to an exclamation of surprise as Jack tickled her tail-planes, hands darting to fight off his.

“Ten, fifteen minutes, I'm guessing. Wasn't really conscious last night, now where we?” was the teasing retort, his right moving to ghost up her spine before she caught it in her left and pinning it to the floor.

'That's true.' she responded over the link before kissing him again, rocking her hips left and right.

'He-hey! I'm sensitive down there from recent events!'

Fifteen minutes later

Ashley had curled up against Jack as best she could after their shower fun, the water having been turned to a misting, quiet chirping coming from her as he softened within her, only the knot left.

“O-okay, I'm gonna try standing up now.” She whimpered, hands going to Jack's shoulders as she rose slowly, whimpering from ecstasy the motion brought, the barbs on his swell stimulating her before it left her, a gasp at the same moment. A small bead of white came to her labia, but refused to follow its injector further as she staggered back somewhat, her knees together.

“You alright?” Jack asked, putting a knee beneath him as he readied to catch her should she topple over.

A nod from her at his question, the A-10 Jet widening her stance a bit, unwilling to explain why she staggered.

“Alright.” Jack said, standing to his full height and moving to get a washcloth and a bodywash, kitchen lemon in scent, turning away from his mate as he grabbed them.

He put a smear of it onto the cloth before turning back to Ashley, her index finger in her mouth before she realized Jack had turned to face her again, a cute pop coming from her as she pulled the phalange from her lips, an embarrassed chuckle coming from her.

“I'm going to ignore that.”

“Well..... despite rumors of what I've heard about swallowing, yours is.... actually pretty good. Tasted like honeycrisp apples.” Ashley quipped before a purr rolled from her subconsciously, eyes lidded a quarter-way.

“Not.... exactly what I coded them for, might have to look into that.” he said as he approached her, a wrist taken gently by his hand as he began bathing her, clear swathes left in the washcloth's wake.

“You haven't bathed much, have you?”

“I tried! But every time I did, all it did was get the large stuff and gunsmoke...... And keep going.”

A chuckle came from him at the last part of her comment, the arm in his hand becoming a grey-white by the time he was finished with it, Ashley raising the other shortly after, eyes fluttering closed.

His hands were like that of a masseuse to her, the dirt and grime that had built up over months despite her best efforts yielding instantly to his, the attention he paid to her form like that of a worshipper to an idol of their diety.

He ran his clothed hand down her wings, her decelerons splitting open unconsciously, pebbles embedded between them from her crash, the rivulets of water revealing a starburst pattern across her right chest, dimples and pockmarks on her tail from the explosion.

His fingers dislodged the small stones gently, with a care of a watch-maker assembling their magnum opus, before tracing the leading edge slowly from tip to base, a shuddering trill leaving Ashley.

She turned to face Jack, eyes half-lidded and nose canted down gently. He softly drew the washcloth down her chest, able to see the scar for the first time since it healed, his open hand coming to rest on her hip lightly as his other continued to gently scrub away months of neglect from her complexion.

A minute had passed since she turned, his clothed hand already on the outside of her left thigh and tracing down her leg, Jack kneeling as he cleaned the lowest parts of her form, peculiarly avoiding her inner thighs. He lifted her foot gently, noting the cat-like beans upon it and making a mental note to check his own later, the water brown from all the drit that leached from her skin, unseen markings now visible to him, a triangle of dark gray upon the topside, the shade fading into her dominant cream marking, almost like a ring with a silk sleeve tied to it, flanked by a pastel teal.

He switched to the other leg, an identical marking showing through the filth that fled from his fingers, the trough drain easily handling the silt that was sent its way by him.

Slowly he worked his way up her limb, a kiss here and there as she was brought to the same cleanliness as the day she changed, save for around her groin.

Jack stood again, walking behind Ashley gayily, the clothed hand never leaving her as he pulled her against him, back pressed against his front. It wandered towards her inner thighs, the contact alone sending shivers through her form, a gentle hum leaving her as she caressed his cheek. The last of the scum upon her rinsed away as she was taken back to the dopy high of climax, a drawn-out sigh leaving her as she was lowered back onto her feet gently, his hand flicking the now-unfit-for-use cloth into a wringing hamper not far from the corner he had retrieved it from.

Ashley blinked the pleasure away, darting to the same corner and acquiring a poof, drizzling a bergamot-and-sandalwood-scented body wash over it, a similar treatment on him as he applied to her, only pausing when she saw his wings in the floor-originated lighting, his tail a mere afterthough.

His wings were.... unusual, in the good way. The leading edge was much like hers, metallic and closed at the bottom, but the trailing edge and tips? Membranous, translucent, and far more flexible than she imagined. Even his wing roots were different. Just as long as hers overall, but organic in jointing, a membrane for the leading edge, another over the gap that forms when Jack pulls his in.

“Ashley? You alright?”

“Ye-yeah, I'm fine!” she responded, his question snapping her out of her trance induced by his form before she spoke up again in explanation, “Never.... really saw your wings until now. They're so.... unique compared to the rest of us.”

“Tail's pretty unique too.”

His comment about his tail brought it back to the front of her attention, normal save for... something, at the base of it, the Jet reaching out to touch it just as they snap open, his wings spreading fully.

“They're... flaps. And they blend nearly perfectly with your wings!”

“The last part wasn't easy. Look around my engines too”

She followed what he said, only seeing horizontal surfaces before membranous verticals twapped open, taller above than below, movement coming over them as if in flight, the membranes twisting and rolling like rudders, his engines pitching up and down in vectored thrust.

“Ve...vectored thrust. You're..... You're more agile than I am.”

“You like, Ash?”

“Yeah, just need a bit of time to process this.” Ashley whispered, before walking around to his front, her free hand holding his right for a moment before she resumed her cleansing caress on his form, eyes darting between his poison-green ones and his rather prevalent sheath, a blush coming across her face as she knelt down before it, sneaking a kiss on it before seriousness snuck onto her face again.

One Month Later

“I'm fat.”

“You're not fat, My Heartraider.” Jack quipped in return, a smirk creeping onto his face at the pet name directed at Ashley.

“H-heartraider?”

“Because you stole my heart when I was least expecting it.”

“Oh shush.” Ashley retorts, a chuckle rolling through her as she shush-paps her mate, a hand on her baby bump, the pregnant bulge mimicking that of a woman five months or so in.

“But really, you aren't fat. Gravid? Yes, but not fat.”

She side-shuffles closer to him, eventually just rolling onto her side, the gray-sand shore they lounged not far from the commissary, waves crashing softly against it.

“How many did they say?”

“Three or four. Noticed a peculiarity though.”

“What?”

“Shells aren't quite what they expected. Titanium Carbide, normally they're a non-reactive form of Aluminum Oxide.”

“Titanium Carbide?”

“Yep. Only thing harder than it is Tungsten Carbide.”

“HOLY!”

“That was my reaction too.” Jack responded, sidling over to Ashley before putting a hand on her stomach, thumb brushing gently over her slightly-protuding navel, the Jet putting on a mock grump.

A purr rolled through her shortly afterwards, Ashley moving to rest against his shoulder, legs laid out to her left, her tail draped over her thighs before his curled around her midriff half-way.

“What are we gonna do about incubation, though.”

“I can do one day, you can do the next. Or I can do days while you do nights.”

“I.... think I'll just incubate them entirely. I want to be there when they hatch.”

One more month later

'JACK!'

The Stud in question jolts awake from the link firing up, Ashley's voice staticy through it.

'Ashley?! You alright?!'

'THE-THEY'RE COMING!'

'On my way! Breath, and try not to scream out too much!'

Jack throws open the bedroom door, uncaring and in too much a hurry to bother closing it, clearing the stairs in two steps before bolting out the front door, engines whining to life as he sprinted out the residential hangar, airborne in record time.

“Move, move! Clear a vector!” he shouts out, flying mere meters above the ground, accelerating at the speed of a Spitfire, easily passing an A-10's normal speed in his hurry to find her.

_'Hammar, what's going on?!'_ came from Air Traffic Control as he barreled towards a palm forest, mere feet above ground-bound passers-by.

_'Ashley labor!'_

He climbs to a few hundred feet above, scanning the groves for her form, the gray standing out in the shadows beneath as he flares, dropping the final five meters before sliding to her side, gripping a hand tight.

“I'm here, I'm here.”

All she can do to answer is nod, a hand pressed against her belly as contractions visibly rolled down it. She sucks in a deep huff, and pushes, a quiet groan escaping through clenched teeth.

Jack places his left hand upon her stomach, Ashley's body reacting almost immediately as her contractions exert more force for her, the hand not upon her stomach taking his right and squeezing tight.

'I-i thi-ink you pu-uting a hand o-on my stoma-AH-ch did something, Jack.' the labored Jet link-spoke, eyes wrenching shut at a particularly strong push.

He looked around in thought for a moment, before doing the only thing he could think of: nuzzling her midriff as she delivered in front of him.

Instantly the contractions steady and strengthen even further, her strained huffing becoming a fast pant, her grip on his hand clenching only once in a while.

“I-i can feel it Jack, it's-it's- Gyah!” Ashley whispered, back arching as the first egg slipped out, a deep charcoal grey, the ovum resting near the base of her tail as its sibling began to crown, Ashley releasing a yelp as that one left her, a mottled cream, flecks of battleship grey across its surface.

“Is she alri-” a woman spoke, cut off by what she saw. “I've... never seen an aero lay before.”

“Get something to wrap the eggs in, please. Something we can use to carry them to the infirmary.” Jack said, a calm tone in his voice as he focused his eyes on her before a stunted moan rolled from Ashley, the third clacking gently against the two siblings already laid, the shell sporting the teal upon her feet as flecks, the main color being the cadet gray their mother bore.

Her belly had flattened substantially, almost to her pre-pregnancy form, her toes curling as the last one slid from her, falling to the right of her tail, a jet black shell, soft blue fleck dotting its surface.

“You ok, Heartraider?”

“Now that you're here, and the kids are too.” Ashley spoke in a hushed whisper, her breathing deep and slow, eyes closing gradually.

“Ashley?”

No response from her, but her upper eyelids shifted slowly from the gray they were when she first met Jack, to a crepe pink before they opened again, her artificial iris having taken the shade of her natural one, a crosshair close to the pupil being the only evidence to its nature.

“You alright?”

“Yeah.” The now-mother spoke, pulling the four emu-egg-sized ova towards her, cradling two in her arms before the woman Jack sent to get something to carry them in returned.

“How's it feel to be a mother?” Jack inquired, picking the cadet-gray and jet black eggs up and cradling them much like their mother is cradling their siblings.

“And how does it feel to be a father?” Ashley asked, a soft smile at her husband, leaning against him with a soft purr rolling from her as she rested against a palm tree.


End file.
